sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Template talk:Common Warship Class Lightning
I've tried splitting the list into subtypes, and listed some civilian examples as well. This way is a little crude, so it's bound to change again. In fact, it would be most appreciated if User:Hawke could turn his attention to that task. --Mahon 09:36, 27 July 2006 (UTC) *I took a shot at reformatting. Removed the split between CDU Navy and civilian examples. Added CMS to the navy ships (to match other templates). Made headers for the variant types. -- Xerxes 16:04, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Ranks in Ship names? Seriously? The ship name has a rank in it? That seems a bit... wordy. I can't help but think that in RL most of the times when a ship is named after a person, there's no title included. -- Xerxes 21:30, 27 July 2006 (UTC) I can think of several real life examples where it's been the case, including the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chilean_battleship_Almirante_Latorre Chilean battleship Almirante Latorre] (Almirante = Admiral), and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RFS_Marshal_Ustinov Russian missile cruiser RFS Marshall Ustinov]. In the US Navy alone, there is a large degree of inconsistency. Some ship-names only include the surname, like the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Fahrion USS Fahrion] , the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Farragut_%28DDG-99%29 USS Farragut] and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Nimitz_%28CVN-68%29 USS Nimitz]. Others get the full name like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Oliver_Hazard_Perry USS Oliver Hazard Perry], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Lewis_B._Puller_%28FFG-23%29 USS Lewis B Puller] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Harry_S._Truman_%28CVN-75%29 USS Harry S. Truman]. Then there are several that list the rank in their official names as well, mostly Maritime Prepositioning Ships, which admittedly aren't technically part of the Navy per se. Then there's the British approach, where there have been multiple warships named [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Hood HMS Hood], named after different people. In this case, since these ships are all named after 'little people', it would probably do to either include the rank, or to generate some full names, as the RL standard seems to be that you have to be pretty high and mighty (and without significant ambiguity) before just your surname will suffice. In any case, in practical use ship names often get shortened vs what is actually stencilled on their hulls (eg Perry, Puller, Truman, etc). --Mahon 22:26, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Like I said, most of the times there's no title. I know that there are instances where the title / rank are used. Off the top of my head, I was able to come up with the QE2. I'm not saying its wrong to use the title. My comments were intended toward the aesthetic, not the accuracy, of the names. I think it adds a bit if the ships' namesakes are a bit of trivia -- according to the plaque on the bridge, the CMS Montaine was named after PFC Montaine who bravely sacrified herself to something, something. All I'm saying is that you might consider the Admiral Roj to be a special case (not the standard) and just use the people's names on the others. -- Xerxes 11:33, 28 July 2006 (UTC) I'll probably be dropping the ranks and switching them over to full name as names occur to me. When I started naming these, I specifically had the MPF ships in mind. Still contemplating which would be better. --Mahon 18:21, 28 July 2006 (UTC)